battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 20
The twentieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Dan faces Kenzo in the finals, and learns a shocking secret. Summary Dan is up against Gaius. He reaches a quick victory with Meteorwurm. Though Magisa and Zungurii are celebrating, both Suzuri and Clackey are still traumatized by their previous defeats. While Dan fills up on curry in preparation for his finals match, Mai is watching. She's wondering to herself how to properly congratulate Dan. She's embarrassed when Serge catches her doing this. Meanwhile, Kenzo is also preparing his deck, and is hoping to crush Dan. Yuuki is meeting with Brustom. They believe that the match between Dan and Kenzo will generate the necessary light to repair Mother Core. Mai comes into the room, on invitation from Yuuki. He wanted to leave her to watch Kajitsu, so he could go and watch the match (and doesn't really give her any say in the matter). Dan and Kenzo's battle is about to begin. The winner will get a top X-Rare, and have any wish granted. Kenzo declares that he's victory is already certain. He says that with the wish, he'll become an invincible card battler. He reveals to Dan that he is actually the true green soldier, not Kajitsu. Yuuki confirms this, stating that Kenzo is even more powerful than Kajitsu. Once the battle is underway, Dan is angry with Kenzo, and asks him why he would cooperate with Otherworld King, who is messing up the world. Kenzo replies that it's just so he can become the strongest card battler. He doesn't know the people he's working with very well, and doesn't care what happens to Grand Rolo. Mai, meanwhile, wonders what she's supposed to do with Kajitsu. She replies that Mai is just supposed to stay, because that was her brother's order. Mai asks Kajitsu why she always listens to her brother, rather than trying to do things for herself. Kajitsu doesn't seem to care, though. Although Dan is doing well in the match, eventually, Kenzo is able to summon his X-Rare, The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. Galaxy believes this could turn the match around. Suzuri, who still can't get over the way he lost, decides he'll go and see Brustom. He wants to re-do the semi-finals. During the battle, energy is being generated as Yuuki planned. However, Kajitsu realizes that it's too much energy. It causes her to pass out, to Mai's shock. She tries to get help, but the guards outside won't open the door until the battle is over. Therefore, Mai calls for Serge to help her get out. Though Dan only has two lives left, he brings out Meteorwurm. Making a comeback doesn't come easily though, because Kenzo is able to counter him with magic. As for Mai and Serge, they decide the best way to help Kajitsu is to take her to Magisa. Kazan plans to stop them, though. Suzuri witnesses this. Finally, Kenzo has bought Dan's life down to just one. The situation has turned desperate. Featured Card The featured card is Thorn Prison. It is magic that can exhaust two spirits. It can be even more dangerous when used in a deck with Windstorm. Matches Dan vs. Gaius Turn ??? (Dan): -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm. Gaius takes his last life. Winner: Dan Dan vs. Kenzo Turn 1 (Kenzo): -Kenzo summons Gabunohashi Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Lizardedge, Erimakilizard and Ankillersaurus. He brings Erimakilizard to LV2. -Dan attacks with Erimakilizard. Kenzo takes a life. Four lives remain. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Kenzo takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Kenzo): -Kenzo summons a second Gabunohashi, at LV2. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan brings Ankillersaurus to LV2. Turn 5 (Kenzo): -Kenzo brings Gabunohashi down to LV1. Then, he summons The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings Erimakilizard down to LV1 and summons Sabecaulus. Turn 7 (Kenzo): -Kenzo brings Byak-Garo to LV2. He then summons BlackMachG. -Kenzo attacks with Byak-Garo. Dan takes a life. Four lives remain. With Byak-Garo's effect, Ankillersuarus and Sabecaulus are returned to Dan's hand. -Kenzo attacks with Gabunohashi. Dan takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kenzo attacks with BlackMachG. Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan re-summons Sabecaulus. Then, he summons The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm. -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm. Kenzo uses magic, Thorn Prison, in flash timing. To pay the cost, he brings Byak-Garo to LV1. Because of its effect, Dan has to exhaust Sabecaulus and Erimakilizard. As for Meteorwurm's attack, Kenzo blocks with Gabunohashi, which is destroyed. Turn 9 (Kenzo): -Kenzo brings Byak-Garo and Gabunohashi to LV2. -Kenzo attacks with Byak-Garo. Dan blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed. -Kenzo attacks with BlackMachG. Dan uses Victory Fire to destroy it, depleting Erimakilizard for the cost. -Kenzo attacks with Gabunohashi. Dan takes a life. One life remains. Winner: TBD Cards Used Red BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-001- Erimakilizard SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-033: Victory Fire BS06-006: Sabecaulus BS07-X25: The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm Green BS04-026; BlackMachG BS06-100: Thorn Prison BS07-028: Gabunohashi BS07-X26: The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino *Kazan- Kenji Nomura *Subordinate A- Masahito Yabe *Subordinate B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Subordinate C- Takahiko Sakaguma Main Staff *Script: Tatsuo Higuchi *Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura *Animation Director: Ataru Nagasu, Tomoko Ishida Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan